


Renacimiento

by AnaPaulaWitch



Category: Maléfica (Películas de Disney)
Genre: Episode: s01e048 Fantasia, F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaPaulaWitch/pseuds/AnaPaulaWitch
Summary: Luego de la boda de su hija, Maléfica se encontraba pensando en aquello, que Connal le dijo, sobre ser la ultima de su linaje.Mientras que en una de las habitaciones más alejadas, la Reina Ingrith solo pensaba en a mirada de su ex-enemiga y lo que le provocaba a su corazón.





	Renacimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. soy nuevo en cuento a publicar mis historias, por lo que les pido paciencia, sus opiniones y que disfruten de esto...  
Quiero aclarar que este primer capitulo no sera tan largo debido a que estoy con unas cosas de la universidad...  
Agradecimiento a mi hermano Francisco por ayudarme y dedicado a él

A pesar de haber pasado tres meses desde la inevitable batalla de humanos con seres mágicos; y el haber obtenido la paz entre ambos reinos; aun había ciertas dudas entre ambos seres.

Pero lo que más rondaba en la guardia de los moros, Maléfica, no era otra cosa que sabre más de su línea, y aunque aún no lo reconocía una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos estaba dirigida a la Reina Ingrith y la ferocidad que demostró en la batalla sobre todo la causa de su odio hacia su especie. Su mejor y fiel amigo Diaval se comenzaba a preguntar que rondaba por la mente de su señora, pues luego de la boda y el traer al Páramo a otros seres halados como ella simplemente comenzó a bagar cada vez más en las profundidades del bosque, siempre se tuvieron problemas callados, y posiblemente también ajena a los intentos de acercamiento de Borra. 

_Pensamientos Maléfica_

_Si lo que me dijo Connall es cierto, eso significa que no hay nadie y cabe la posibilidad que no haya nadie con mis poderes que en el futuro cuide del Páramo y los habitantes de aquí, sobre todo a los niños que recién comienzan a ver el mundo nuevamente. _

_Pero aunque se que debería buscar una solución a esto; no puedo sacar de mi memoria la ferocidad con la que Ingrith lucho por realizar esta guerra, no la defiendo, pero me intriga el saber sobre sus decisiones. Por otro lado la ferocidad que transmitían sus ojos me hace sentir ahora ya en frió, luego de la batalla, hace que mi corazon se acelere, pero a la vez me causa conflicto. Tal vez pronto le haga una visita (penso esto último alzando su ceja de manera sugerente)_

\----------------

En el castillo de Ulsted sentada en el balcón de su habitación mirando el atardecer, ese hermoso cielo carmesí que le redordaba en cierto punto el color de ojos que tenía Maléfica, distintos al verde que tomaron en la fallida cena de bienvenida de Aurora; su corazón se aceleraba pero a la vez su mente le recordaba la desgracia que vivio su familia en la niñez. Lo que ella aun no lograba reconocer eran esos sentimientos que empezaban a florecer en su corazón por nuestra quería Hada Madrina.

_Pensamientos Ingrith_

_Maléfica me esta causado más conflictos de los que nadie me ha generado nunca en mi vida. _

_Ella es tan intrigante, atrapante, misteriosa que me causa el querer acercármele y conocerla. _

_Aunque tenga estas ganas de culminar mi curiosidad, no puedo dejar de lado todo aquello que sufrir al no obtener ayuda del Paramo cuando necesitábamos alimentos, cuidar la tierra…_

_Debo decidir que hacer si acercarme o quedarme alejada… Cualquier decisiones traerá consecuencias…_


End file.
